


Who's Up for Round Two?

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Harry is 50+ years old and can't exactly go two in a row, doesn't mean they can't still have fun.</p>
<p>Straight up PWP, featuring blowjobs, smoking, sex toys, dirty talk, a face fulla cum, and a hint at shower lovins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Up for Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who sent me this prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> Since ur on break would you write me a ballad to my favorite thing Eggsy failing to get Harry up a second time but enjoying himself /if you know what I mean/ and Harry having the time of his life watching Eggsy try so valiantly also can it be morning sex and/or shower after
> 
> It's Spring Break, what am I gonna do, not write porn?

“Oh fuck, Harry—“ Eggsy gasped, the side of his face pressed firmly into the ridiculously soft bedding beneath him. His hands curled into the sheets, tugging them pointlessly as if it would help, his back arching as he pushed back into Harry.

“Shit,” Harry said in a low voice, almost a growl, his large hands holding tightly to the curve of Eggsy’s hips to anchor him in place. The only sounds in the room beyond their elevated breathing and the moaning sounds Eggsy made every odd thrust was the sound of their flesh slapping together, increasingly more and more uneven as Harry was closing in on his end. “Come, Eggsy,” he said in that same low voice, his muscles tight as he relentlessly thrust into him over and over again. One of his hands let go of his hips to firmly slap the meat of his arse how he knew he liked it, earning a sharp gasp from Eggsy’s lips.

He almost always held out, made himself last enough for Eggsy to come first, and damn how he loved it. It was impressive, really, but then again, Eggsy was easy to please. He shifted his arms a little to reach down and touch his achingly hard cock, jerking it quickly to help him along that last little bit. “Come for me,” Harry murmured again, and Eggsy was gone, spilling over his fingers onto Harry’s oh so nice bedding. He moaned his name, over and over as his body rode the shockwaves, and shivered pleasantly as he felt the hotness inside of him suddenly in tandem with Harry’s grasping him extra tightly and swearing.

They both panted, catching their breath, as Eggsy fell into his own mess and Harry pulled out to lie on his back beside him. They were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying their own spiraling come-downs, Eggsy debating the pros and cons of lying here forever and hoping Harry would do this every day.

The sound of scraping wood made him turn his head curiously, one eye blearily blinking open again. Harry was opening the bedside table’s drawer, and literally pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He cupped his hand around it as he lit it up, and sank back into the pillows and sheets, his eyes closed as he held the cigarette to his lips.

“Mm… Yer like a damn movie,” Eggsy chuckled, moving his arms to cross and resting his head in them as he looked at him.

“Hm?” Harry glanced over rather lazily, blowing out the puff of smoke he’d inhaled. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t think anyone did that in real life,” he hummed, letting himself admire Harry in the dim lighting the moonlight streaking through the blinds provided.

“I don’t do it often,” he said with a hint of amusement, spreading out the arm not occupied towards Eggsy. He took the hint and scooted over, pressing his sticky front into Harry’s slightly sweaty side.

“Maybe y’should. Hot older bloke smokin after fuckin me might have been one of my literal fantasies,” he snickered, affectionately pressing his face into Harry’s chest. His arm wound around him, a hand stroking down Eggsy’s side as Harry hummed.

They lay there like that a little bit longer, Eggsy’s eyes flicking up to watch the tendrils of smoke escape Harry’s lips and disperse into the air around them. One of his hands lay flat on Harry’s chest, lazily tracing nonsense patterns into his skin. He let his fingers glide over the muscles there built up from so much Kingsman work over the years, the light speckling of brown hair almost unnoticeable on his almost-tan skin, the subtle curvature of his body down to his stomach and the reemergence of the brown hair trailing from his naval to his crotch. He didn’t stop him as his hand trailed further lower, touching the soft flesh near his cock.

It had softened by now, relaxing along with the rest of him back to its flaccid state, but Eggsy bit his lip lightly as he looked down at it. Still, even like this, he was obviously big. His mind wandered, thinking back to all the times they’d had sex, the very first time he’d sank down to his knees and pulled him out of his trousers. He couldn’t fit him all in then, satisfying himself with as much as he could bear without gagging on him or making that horrible choking sound, and he’d told himself he would work up to it, one day able to take him all in.

That day still had not yet arrived. He couldn’t deep throat him yet, however much he’d wanted to, and Harry was being wonderfully patient about it all. His hand soothingly stroking through his hair, voice – though rough from lust – still saying quietly ‘don’t hurt yourself, darling,’ so maddeningly patient he wanted to do it all the more. And maybe he could, like this at least, get all of him in his mouth, suck on him and play with him until he was hard again and grew in his mouth. He could pull off of him and sling a leg over his body and ride him, taking all he wanted from him until Harry grasped his thighs tightly enough to bruise and came inside of him again. Oh, then he could take the plug that he’d bought to surprise him with last week and put that in, keeping his cum inside him and his arse stretched for him so they could fuck again later on bent over the desk in his office and—

“Can I help you,” Harry said with amusement again, putting the cigarette out on the ashtray he pulled out of the drawer without Eggsy’s notice.

Eggsy was startled out of his thoughts, and looked up at him with eyebrows raised in faux innocence.

Harry was smirking at him, and leaned over a bit so the hand on his back could slide down and grope his arse playfully. “I can feel that, you know.”

His fingers were touching his dick, yes, toying with the soft flesh, just as he could feel his own cock hardening again valiantly against Harry’s hip. He only smirked right back at him, nudging his hips up to grind into Harry’s thigh. “Good.”

“Already?” He almost sounded impressed, though his hand returned to the small of his back. “Nigh insatiable, you are.”

“It was really good, don’t get me wrong,” Eggsy promised, his teeth nipping at Harry’s pec nearest to his mouth. “Bu I kinda want to go again.”

“Do you.” Harry still wasn’t encouraging him, but he wasn’t exactly pushing him away, either. Eggsy pulled away from him, rolling over and shifting down his body to sit between his legs, his hands touching his thighs as he looked down at his soft prick.

“Yeah,” he hummed, leaning down to nip the soft skin by his crotch, eyes closed and enjoying the heavy scent of sex still very much clinging on to him.

“… It won’t happen, you know,” Harry said, almost skeptically as he looked down at Eggsy.

“Dunno what y’re on about.” He kissed the small mark he’d made, nuzzling his nose in against his hip bones as his hands touched and kneaded his thighs. “Am I not allowed t’show affection to my boyfriend now?”

“Affection maybe,” Harry mumbled, watching him through narrowed eyes.

Eggsy kissed his way from hips to cock, his lips mouthing gently at the softest skin on him, playing with it. Harry didn’t stop him, merely eyed him as his lips moved over his cock gently and almost lovingly, no different than when he nuzzled and played with his wrist and fingertips or legs or whatever other body part he was having a mini-love affair with at the moment. He was about to lie back in the pillows again content to let him bestow that affection, when Eggsy’s mouth opened wider and he pulled the tip in, tongue flicking out and lips gently sucking.

“Eggsy-“ He started, surprised.

He let go of him again, though refused to venture terribly far from him. “Yes?”

“… You know I am approaching my mid-fifties, don’t you?” Harry sounded almost bitter, reluctant as always to bring up the rather large gap in age between them. “I am not being difficult. It honestly isn’t going to happen.”

But Eggsy only smiled, dipping his head to nuzzle him gently again. “I don’t care. Unless you really want me t’get off, I’m gonna do what I want until I _do_ get off. An what I want is you in my mouth, right now, jus like this.” He bowed his head and parted his lips, taking all of him in in one smooth movement. His eyes closed as he rolled his tongue around him, hands grasping onto his hips.

Harry let out a sigh of contentment and resignation, knowing better than almost anyone how stubborn Eggsy could be when he really wanted something. And besides, it felt nice, warm and wetness enveloping him and sucking, it was like a massage when the threat of cumming wasn’t an issue.

 

Eggsy was just happy he could actually fit him all into his mouth. The weight rested pliantly on his tongue, the taste of sex also still prominent and it really was turning him on again. His 25 year old libido wasn’t failing him now, and as he let his mind run wild with ideas, he felt himself hardening more and quickly.

He loved having Harry in his mouth, and from the first time he saw him in that pub kicking arse he always had wanted to sink to his knees and taste him. Partially to pleasure him – and the thrill of seeing his hungry and raptured expression the first time he came in his mouth and later on his face was well worth it – but also more selfishly because he genuinely enjoyed it. The thought of a cock stuffed in his mouth, someone holding him and face fucking him, a hard dick in front of him begging to be sucked, it all sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin. Put together that it was _Harry_ , the single most attractive man he’d ever met and conveniently the absolute love of his life, he would drop everything to get down on his knees in a heartbeat, happily sit with his cock in his mouth for hours until his jaw ached so badly he had to stop.

His lips and tongue sucked at him gently, up and down, as one of his hands let go of his hip to trace his balls with a single fingertip. Even without vision he could tell Harry sighed and shivered pleasantly, and of course the hand that found its way into his hair was also a fairly good indication.

“Mm,” Harry hummed, playing with Eggsy’s hair, his nails scraping gently against his scalp in small circles. Eggsy could feel his eyes on him, and he reached down between his legs with his free hand to take his own cock in hand, stroking.

He pictured them at work, Harry seated behind his desk at his laptop, long fingers typing away some report or another. His legs spread wider than normal, hiding of course from regular view, but not from Eggsy, who crouches and kneels in the leg space beneath it. He pulls down Harry’s zipper slowly, glancing up to be sure he wasn’t going to be stopped. When nothing happens, he reaches in his pants and pulls him out and immediately sinks down on him, sucking and stroking what he can’t fit and hearing the stuttering and faltering of the keys on the keyboard. Harry pushes away and drags Eggsy out from under there and pushes a button for lock down on his desk, the doors and blinds sealing the room shut. He shoves away the papers on his desk and rips Eggsy’s clothing away and bends him over and slaps his arse and teases his hole with his cock and—

Eggsy groaned around him in his mouth, the hand on himself twisting and speeding up.

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry tilted his head as he looked down at him, and Eggsy opened his eyes to look up and found him smiling with both fondness and playfulness. “I wouldn’t have thought you would this much.”

Letting go of him with an exhale of breath, Eggsy lifted his face, saliva shining on his lower lip and trickling down his chin, looking at him with lust again clear in his eyes. “Told you ‘s what I wanted,” he said, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smirk as he bit his lip. Harry’s eyes flickered down to watch and back up to his eyes.

“And what else do you want, love,” he murmured, the mouth on him starting to get shy of painful in its sensitivity and Eggsy’s subconscious increase on the sucking. “What can I give you.” Short of fucking, which still was not going to happen.

Eggsy sat up, his hand still wrapped around his cock, Harry’s eyes travelling down to it. “Hand me th’vibratin one?” He asked after a moment’s deliberation, his own eyes going from Harry’s still quite flaccid cock to his own very hard one.

He moved back in the middle of the bed, grabbing two, three pillows to stack up under his head and prop him up halfway between lying down and sitting upright. Harry climbed out of the bed and slid his boxer-briefs back on, doing as he asked and retrieving one of the toys from their drawer – this one purple – and a bottle of lube, setting them both gently beside him as he sat down on the bed, looking at him rather expectantly.

“What would you like me to do?”

For a moment, Eggsy said nothing, just picked up the toy and the bottle, uncapping it and squirting some of the clear goo into his hand. Harry moved as though he was going to take the bottle as well, but Eggsy shook his head, rubbing the toy up and down in the sticky liquid to warm it and the toy in his hands.

“Talk to me,” he said, his eyes closing as his head fell back, fingers creeping down his torso to encircle his hole. The silence told him Harry was watching, and it may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard his breath catch.

“You are positively gorgeous, Eggsy,” his voice came, just above a whisper, in that intimate just-for-him way that made goosebumps rise in his skin. “And quite obviously you aren’t playing fair.” Harry’s hand touched Eggsy’s inner thigh, but Eggsy slapped his hand away, making an ‘uh-uh’ sound. His fingers slipped inside himself, testing and scissoring the still quite loose muscles. He made a quiet sound and bit down on his lip, reaching for the toy.

“You can’t touch,” he instructed, not even opening his eyes to look at Harry as he pressed the tip of the toy to his hole, playing, but not pushing it in just yet. “Only look and talk.”

“Why must you punish me,” Harry sighed in mild discontent, but Eggsy felt a settling, a weight pressing down between his spread legs which told him he was giving himself quite a good seat.

Slowly, more for Harry’s benefit than his own, he pushed the tip of the toy into himself, gasping quietly as he did. “Fuck,” he hissed, the toy still rather cold, but wonderful at the same time.

“Does it feel good, you insatiable dirty boy?” Harry mused, his voice still low.

Eggsy let out a shaky exhale as he nodded, pushing the toy in bit by bit, his stomach muscles clenching as he felt the thrill of both the toy’s presence and the knowledge Harry was watching him.

“I believe you’re forgetting something.” Green eyes cracking open, he looked over at Harry inquisitively. “May I?” Harry asked at least, and Eggsy just closed his eyes again, holding the toy still inside of him. Harry’s hand reached out, and deftly, with two fingers, turned the small dial that was the bottom of its base, and turned it to the lowest setting.

Immediately the vibrations started and spread through him, and Eggsy failed to catch the ‘Ah-‘ that escaped his lips at the suddenness of it. “That’s better, isn’t it,” Harry nearly purred, watching as Eggsy started moving the toy back and forth in shallow little movements, getting accustomed to the feeling.

“Your cock is just lying there, leaking,” he added, leaning over him to presumably look at it and get closer to him. “A shame you won’t allow me to touch, beyond a twist of a dial. Think of how good that feels, and on the lightest setting, too…”

Eggsy pushed and pulled the toy, fucking himself with it slowly as he listened intently.

“I could be touching you. Coating my hand with the lubricant and stroking you up and down, slowly, just enough to really work you up again…” The voice sounded closer, weight pressing down at either side of him. “I could be taking care of that toy myself. Fucking you in and out with it, carefully at first, even and steady until you were clutching me and crying out from how badly you want it.”

Nearly shakily, Eggsy turned up the vibration settings to the medium setting, moaning and moving his wrist a little faster. His other hand, having been lying at his side and fighting him to touch Harry, moved instead to his cock, lying flat but not moving.

More shifting beside him, and he felt the press of lips close to his ear, just a centimeter away from actually touching him. “And God, do you make me wish for my youth. If I had had you then, right now I would be holding the back of your knees and pressing them down to your shoulders, seeing just how flexible you can be…” Fingertips brushed casually against the soft skin of his knees, and the visual mixed with the vibrations of the toy made the threat of warmth in his gut flare up again, his cock twitching. He took himself in hand and started moving it again, in time with the movement of the toy. Eggsy made a barely restrained whine.

“Not that I’m useless now, by any means,” Harry continued right along, as if he had no idea. “If you allowed me, I could be fucking you with the vibrator while sucking you off, or jerking you off with another toy, or playing with your nipples with hand and mouth, or biting and sucking your neck to leave marks just barely hidden beneath your collar…” As he spoke that last bit, teeth grazed against his neck, so lightly he could have just imagined them. Eggsy bit his lip harder, feeling that warmth tighten and threaten to snap.

“You can always use me for something else, if you like,” he said nonchalantly, the weight on the bed redistributing back between Eggsy’s legs and he felt a sense of loss, wanting his breath and teeth and words close to his ear again now he was closing in on coming. “You went and dirtied yourself up last time; I think it’s only fair for me to share. I’m right here. You can come _on_ me, if you would like.”

Eggsy’s brain seemed to malfunction, that Harry would even accept let alone suggest the idea causing him to cease functions. His eyes snapped open, looking at his smirking face with disheveled hair falling in his eyes, his body leaning over him. “Eggsy,” he said in his low and soothing voice and Eggsy lost it right then and there.

“Harry-!” He gasped as he angled the toy to hit his prostate, his back arching off the bed as he came somehow harder than the last time only minutes ago. Streaks of white shot out from him, and he fought to keep his eyes open to watch as they landed striping across Harry’s lower face and neck, dripping down the curves of his face.

Surprised, Harry’s eyes instinctively shut as the hot liquid spilled over his face, and he only opened them once he had stopped, and flopped back against the bed panting with the toy sliding out of him.

“…. Well,” Harry said slowly, his eyes opening again to grab the toy and turn it off. “…. I must admit, I wasn’t entirely prepared for you to take up my offer,” he chuckled, sitting back and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he looked at Eggsy.

Eggsy lay there, trying to catch up to himself, but too busy with the warm tinglings in his body, the filthy image of his cum painting Harry’s face. He grinned, his face red, and his head lolled a little to look over at him. “You said,” he shrugged one shoulder, amused.

“I did,” he agreed, his fingers lifting to wipe away some of the cum from his face, licking it off of his finger idly as he moved to get a tissue. “But I had thought there would be some warning before you aimed for my eye.”

“Didn’t aim,” he snickered, sitting upright and pressing his palm to his forehead. “You jus ‘appened to be there.”

“Well. Now you have held up your end and I am sufficiently dirty,” Harry hummed conversationally, wrinkling his nose as he pulled away a second tissue and tossed it in the bin. “I think it is time for a shower.”

Eggsy’s ears perked up, and he looked over at him, eyebrows raising. “And me?”

“If you can even walk still,” he smirked, offering his hand to help him stand. Eggsy grasped it and moved to the edge of the bed, using his grip to try and support himself on the unsteady jelly legs. He stumbled a little, leaning on Harry to make sure he didn’t completely fall on his face.

“No, no that’s no good,” he tutted, and before Eggsy could do so much as pout, he scooped him up into his arms, holding onto him. “I’ll simply have to carry you there.”

Eggsy sighed happily and melted into him, his head tilting toward his, completely disregarding the fact it was still rather sticky. “You’re too good t’me,” he hummed, kissing under his jaw.

“Remember that the next time I stick you on a stakeout mission,” Harry said, kissing his temple as they entered the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at YesEggsy.


End file.
